The present invention relates to devices for rotatably supporting a hub of a bicycle wheel, of the type comprising a shaft arranged through the cavity of the hub, a pair of rolling bearings interposed between the outer surface of the shaft and the surface of the hub cavity, each bearing having an inner ring and an outer ring respectively secured to the shaft and the hub, and means for locking the bearings in the assembled condition.